Only Human
by lonniek
Summary: Blaine is usually very nice. He's clean and well put together. But there's something about Kurt that breaks him down and makes it damn near impossible to be good. So far, he's succeeding, but maybe that changes. Based on the following 5 1 prompt: 5 Times That Blaine was a Predominantly Dapper Gentleman, and 1 Time He Couldn't Be.
1. Free Dress Days

Blaine had Kurt pushed up against a wall, and was currently leaving a beautifully detailed mark on the teen's collarbone and wishing that they had more time in between classes for this. He'd been thinking about Kurt again in class, and after not knowing the answer after being called on for the third time in a row, he'd asked to be excused from class, claiming that he wasn't feeling very well.

It was an understatement if there ever was one. Blaine, who was oh-so considerate of Kurt, who would never touch Kurt without his permission, was also a teenage boy, and a horny one at that. While he loved sitting with his boyfriend, holding hands, and cuddling, there were times that Blaine was sure Kurt was purposefully trying to torture him sexually. Every time they were together and alone, kissing, and one of them even so much as whimpered, Kurt decided that it would be a good time to whip out his Chemistry textbook. It had taken all of his willpower not to make a pun-filled joke, throw the book to the ground, and ravish the boy right then and there.

It was Kurt's mewl that brought Blaine back to reality. He focused on the spot where his lips had moved—up just behind Kurt's right ear—and nipped at it with his teeth, watching as his boyfriend shuddered in his arms and try hard not to drop his books for History. "B-Blaine," he stammered, but the boy simply shook his head and sucked Kurt's ear lobe in between his lips. Now was not the time for conversation. He was quickly rewarded with hips bucking upward into his own, and Blaine relished in the friction, grinding himself back against the other boy.  
Only when the bell that signaled the start of class rang did Blaine pull away, leaving Kurt red faced, panting, and hard in his skin-tight jeans. Thank God for free dress days. Blaine palmed him through the denim and licked his lips. "Oh my God, what has gotten into you, Blaine Anderson?" Kurt questioned when he could find words.

"You, apparently. I can't think in class, can't focus on homework, can barely get through a night without touching myself and thinking of you." Blaine was unashamed of his admission, and he grabbed one of Kurt's hands and pressed it against his own dark wash jeans, where he was so hard he was aching, and his cock throbbed at Kurt's touch. The warning bell rang, and Blaine smiled before he disengaged all contact from his boyfriend. He took a deep breath over Kurt's whimper of protest, then leaned in to kiss him chastely on the mouth. The only evidence of their hallway romp was the mark that stood out and proud on Kurt's clavicle.

"I'm going to kill you, Blaine," Kurt half-threatened before he made his feet start to move down the hall toward his classroom. Blaine simply shrugged, a huge smile on his face, as he started humming and walking the opposite direction, albeit a little more slowly than Kurt. Damn Blaine and his free periods. Kurt paused at the door, though, hearing the Warbler's voice fade away.

"Let's go all the way tonight. You and I will be young forever…"


	2. Oil Spills

Blaine knew that Kurt helped his dad at Hummel's Tire and Lube on Thursdays and Saturdays. He also knew that Kurt didn't really like to be interrupted when he was working. Kurt had always been something of a perfectionist, and when he was interrupted from changing a tire or doing a bang-up job at an oil change, he would try to multitask and end up messing up _something_.

Which is why, when Blaine showed up to the shop on Thursday afternoon, he tried to approach his boyfriend without startling him. However, he was underneath a truck with some kind of drill whirring in his hands, so Blaine took a seat on one of the many stools littered around the room and took a seat. When the drill stopped, Kurt wheeled himself from underneath the truck and stood up, dusting himself off.

"Hey, Kurt," Blaine greeted, and Kurt spun around quickly, started, and dropped the oil canister he'd been holding. It narrowly missed his foot, but the oil burst out of the can and sprayed the pair of them with it. Needless to say, Kurt Hummel was not pleased with Blaine that afternoon.

The two of them made their way silently to the small bathroom marked "Employees Only," leaving the door open so they could fit comfortably. At least, Kurt was silent, but Blaine was trying to stifle laughter over the fact that Kurt looked absolutely adorable when he was pissed. He was ignoring the fact that his blazer reeked of oil and that there was a stain on it that would take ages to get out in favor of watching the way Kurt looked like he wanted to die or kill someone when he could feel the oil drip down from his hair to his face.

"Kurt," Blaine started once they were inside the bathroom. Kurt held up a hand to silence him. "Oh, come on. Kurt, you can't still be mad at me."

"My hair, Blaine. My hair. You can't just put anything in this, especially not engine oil. What were you thinking, sneaking up on me like that, Blaine? Jeez." At this point, Blaine could no longer contain himself, and the silent laughter that he'd been shaking with spouted from his lips in all too real sound. And then it didn't stop when he tried to open his mouth to speak. "What the hell is so funny?"

After a couple more moments of chucking and trying to contain himself, Blaine lifted a finger and pointed it right between Kurt's eyes. "You are, silly. Don't look at me like that, I'm explaining, okay?" Kurt huffed and checked his incredulous stare, choosing instead to fix Blaine with a look of blatant expectation. "I just, you always look so cute when you get flustered, and I've never seen you so mad before. I was just coming to surprise you and ask if you wanted to get coffee or something. But now we're sitting here arguing over oil. It's hilarious." At this, Blaine deteriorated into another fit of giggles, unaware of the fact that Kurt was running his hand across his coveralls, picking up leftover oil, and then—

Thwack. Blaine jumped as the liquid hit him on the neck and cheek, eyes wide and Kurt started to laugh. Hard. He doubled over and had both hands on his knees as Blaine succeeded in only smearing the oil around his neck. Blaine raised an eyebrow and rolled his eyes as he watched Kurt's demeanor change just like that from angry to playful. He turned to the sink and cut on the water.

The idea must have hit him at the same time it hit Kurt, because as soon as Blaine had his hands cupped to fill with warm water, Kurt was behind him, forcing his hands apart and the water to cascade down the drain. The moment Blaine could feel Kurt's hips against his ass, he froze for a moment, basking in the warmth. He was sure Kurt must have felt it too, because his breathing softened.

Blaine made a sound from his throat and turned around to kiss Kurt, messes and oil forgotten. Kurt kissed him back and Blaine tugged him closer, fingers grabbing the fabric of the coveralls and clinging tight. The water continued to run behind them, but it was the last thing on Blaine's mind. He kissed Kurt until he pulled away and could see where Kurt's lips were fuller and bruised. Kurt was breathing heavy, and he was perfect like that, eyes half-lidded and trying to figure out what Blaine was going to do next, when he heard heavy footsteps falling.

Immediately, Blaine pulled away and turned back to the water, grabbing paper towels from the rack and soaking them before handing them to Kurt. He was just starting to rub against the stain on his blazer when Burt cleared his throat. Kurt spoke up for them. "Hi, dad. Blaine startled me and I dropped an oil can." Blaine could feel Burt's gaze on him for a moment longer before he nodded.

"Well, after you get cleaned up, you can go. Thanks for your help today, kid." He turned and left, and Kurt tossed the soiled paper towel in the trash, fully intending to go back to kissing his boyfriend. Blaine sidestepped the attempt and wiped the oil from his neck.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Kurt," he said, pecking him on the cheek, and was gone without another word.


End file.
